The Jetsons: Invasion of the Planet Pirates
|composer = Hideki Takahagi Mitsuhito TanakaSoundtrack Information #2 at SNESmusic.org |released = |NA=June 1994}} |genre = 2D action Platformer |modes = Single-player |platforms = Super NES |media = cartridge }} The Jetsons: Invasion of the Planet Pirates is a 1994 2D action Platformer video game for the Super NES, based on the animated sitcom The Jetsons. Development The game was originally released in North America by Taito. Sting developed it, with Hideki Takahagi as the main music composer for the Jetsons game, using Mitsuhito Tanaka's primary sound driver for Sting. This game was considered the very last one that used Mitsuhito Tanaka's primary sound driver for Sting until they were ordered by Square Co. Ltd to get rid of that sound driver and create a brand new one for Treasure Hunter G. In 1995, Kadokawa Shoten created a new manga called Yōkai Buster Ruka and they wanted Sting to reprogram and edit the Super NES Jetsons game and turn it into a new game called Japanese title at super-famicom.jp Japanese-English translation of title at superfamicom.org with new music (composed by Mitsuhito Tanaka), new enemies and new areas. Both versions have essentially the same engine with a different story and theme. They also have a strict time limit that punishes tardiness with lost lives. Versions ''The Jetsons: Invasion of the Planet Pirates'' Captain Zoom informs George while was traveling to work that Zora, the leader of the space pirates, is planning on looting the solar system of all of its resources. George has to go through nine stages of intergalactic action in order to stop the pirates using a special device known as a Pneumo Osmatic Precipitator (P.O.P.). This device allows George to hold on to things and breathe underwater as well. There are various boss fights with machinery. With a high enough score, the player goes into a bonus stage where items must be collected before time runs out. Players must also travel through tubes to get from one part of the level to another. A speed chase level is also included in one of the levels of the game. ''Yōkai Buster: Ruka no Daibōken'' The player takes control of Ruka-chan, an aggressive demon girl who lives in a world filled with harmful monsters. Much of her past is shrouded in mystery and her age is deliberately hidden in context. She lives a long life but has the mentality of a 13-year-old girl. Compared to the futuristic setting of The Jetsons, the Japanese version uses a contemporary setting with Japanese architecture. Extra features were added into the Japanese version including an extra underwater level, a mini-game, and a training mode.Japanese version information at GamingSanctuary.com Reception GamePro gave the game a negative review, summarizing, "If you liked The Jetsons ... then you might be able to wade through this game. Intermediate gamers need not apply much to this one, though. The Jetsons game is basic hop-n-bop, space-style, but it seems like all the other hop-n-boppers out there." Electronic Gaming Monthly praised it as "A faithful cartoon animation, with good graphics and character animations", but criticized the awkwardness of the suction cup attack. See also * The Jetsons: Cogswell's Caper! * The Jetsons video games * List of Hanna-Barbera-based video games References Category:1994 video games Category:Kadokawa Shoten games Category:Platform games Category:Single-player-only video games Category:Sting Entertainment games Category:Taito games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System-only games Category:Video games based on anime and manga Category:Video games based on Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:Video games based on The Jetsons Category:Video games featuring female protagonists